Someone better than you
by Jasper's-wife-always
Summary: Edward leaves and Bella is heartbroken then four months later Bella is turn by Victoria. She leaves to so she won't hurt Charlie. But comes back one year later when Charlie die's.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't twilight just the plot.**

**Summary: Edward leaves and Bella is heartbroken then four months later Bella is turn by Victoria. She leaves to so she won't hurt Charlie. But comes back one year later when Charlie die's. **

Chapter 1

He's gone. When he first left I was a mess and heartbroken.

**_Flashback_**

_Edward._

…He doesn't want me any more though right? I was just a fling to him. Nothing more. But... then again. Why did he risk his and his family's life to safe me from James last year if he doesn't love me? Why did he reveal his secrets to me if he doesn't trust me? _Why? _It just doesn't make sense. Is it because of Jasper? No, it can't be. I've already told him it doesn't matter. So... he doesn't actually love me. I guess I have always known that, expected that, _accepted that. _It was always too good to be true.

Pain pierced through my heart as I doubled over in agony. It felt like I can't breath. I took deep breath but the pain just kept increasing. I opened my mouth to scream, but, again, no sound came out. Tears ran down my cheeks as my mind replayed the screen over and over again.

_I don't want you to come with us. _I squeezed my eyes shut, shook my head, hoping to make the image disappear.

_I won't come back. _I covered my ears with my hands, trying to shut out the sound of _his _voice.

_It will be as if I never exist._

_NO! _I wanted to scream. Blinking fast, I tried to make the tears disappear because my vision was blurry. I tried to calm myself down by taking deep breath, but I was hiccuping too much. The pain was too much. It felt as if my heart was breaking into pieces. I was panting now. The pain was unbearable. Not once have I experienced such pain. Not even when James bit me, not even when his venom was spreading in my body. I would take the burning over this any day.

I still love him though. How could I not? The minute I gave him my heart it was his to keep. Forever. I would never get it back. Even when he rip it apart and throw it back to me. It's still his. Now _and _forever. Because I love him. That love just doesn't disappear. It lasts for eternity. He may not feel the same way as I do, but it doesn't matter. My heart was already given to him. Whether he wanted it or not.

The pain was increasing, its getting harder to breath now. After he left me in the woods i tried to follow him and ended up getting lost. But one of the boys from La Push found me and took me back home.

_**End of Flashback**_

_Four months later_

I realized that he only used me for his own entertainment.

One day when home alone while Charlie was at work my whole life change or while ended.

One minute I sitting in bed alone, the next there's a pair of glowing red eyes above me with flaming red hair.

"Hey Victoria" I said.

"Why are you not scared." she asked.

"Because he left me and it hurts, I'm sure you can understand that since James died. And it would be nice if you put me out of my misery."

"Ahhh… well. NO I'm going to do something so much worse. You going to have to live an eternity without your mate just like me."

Then she bit me. I felt flams as they took over my neck then it slow went thru out the rest of my body. Victoria pets my head and talked to for a while then I think she left.

After three long days. My heart finally gave out my I opened my eyes. And do u know who was standing there just smiling at me? Victoria.

"Sorry about that but do u want to hunt then go shopping." She said.

"Sure let's go"

"Do you want animals or humans?" she asked. Clearly thinking I'm going to say animals but she's in for a shock hell I shocked myself.

"Humans" I said as Victoria smiled.

As we ran to the city we talked and I think we might be good friends. I was not that thirsty with was surprising. But I drunk for this guy how was trying to rape a young girl, Victoria got his friends.

Now were in the mall. I got a lot of stuff and then we took it back to Victoria's apartment we planned on staying there for till the next night then were going to leave.

Three days later were in our new house in Las Vegas. It was fun we went out had fun had a couple of snacks. It was too first time since he left that I felt normal.

Things stayed like that until about a year later I got an email saying Charlie had passed away.

So Victoria and I went back to forks and I helped plan the funeral. Then on the day of the funeral when everyone came over to Charlie's house I was the one who stood at the door letting people in.

Victoria and I were standing around talking mostly everyone was here so I left the door. But then the there was a knock on the door Vikki look at me and I shrugged and went to open the door.

When I open the door I got the shock of my undead life. Edward was standing there with this blonde chick, who looks bored. I'm pissed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

**I well update tomorrow. RR **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer Owns All Things Twilight...**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

"We came to pay our respects and to see how you're doing."Edward said.

I was beyond pissed, who does he think he is just showing up acting like he care's and then bringing some chick. I would have jump on him right there if there was not any humans around. Arggg I can't stand him. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even hear Victoria approach, until she spook.

"What are you doing here?"Victoria asked

And Edward being Edward ignored her question and asked his own. And boy was he looking mad and very confused.

"What are you doing here and how are you a vampire?"Edward whispered.

"It's none of your damn business you inflicted fucker and if you must know I invited Victoria unlike you."

"Hey, don't talk to him like that you're lucky he even came you ungrateful-"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence before I was telling her off.

"Look I don't know who you think you're talking to you little bitch. And if you want to keep living, or whatever it is we are, you better shut the hell up. I want hesitate to kick your ass."I said.

"Yea Eddie I suggest you get your hoe in control." Victoria add.

"Look we didn't mean to cause any trouble, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. But I will leave if you want."He said.

He looked so sad it was so hard to not tell him he can stay. His eyes were begging me to say he could stay and I was about to give in but then I remembered that he brought her with him. Before I could even open my mouth Sue was over here talking to them.

"Oh my hello Edward its good to see you and who is this."Sue asked.

"Hi Sue, this is Tanya."

"Well it's good to see you, but I have to do some things in the kitchen. Please make yourself at home." she said while walking away.

Once she was out of hearing distance I started talking again.

"Actually, I would like for you to leave."I said.

I gave them a look that told them if they dared me I would hurt them badly. They got up and Tanya gave a loud humph sound and rolled her eyes.

Victoria told Tonya if she rolled her eyes at me again then she was going to snatch them out and burn them. And just had to laugh at that and Edward cracked a smile until Tonya turned around and grabbed his hand a walked out. He looked back a had a look in his eyes I just couldn't figure out and mouth "see ya later" before walking out the door.

After that people started to leave and about two hours later everyone was gone so Victoria and I went to help Sue clean up. Then we went home after Sue apologized for Edward and said she was sorry for everything from dad dyeing to Edward living and then showing back up.

After all of that we went to our hotel and changed. Then went to hunt.

I was feeling realy bad, I needed a pick me up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer Owns All Things Twilight...**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I plan on updating at least every week.**

**Chapter 3**

Looking in the mirror at my outfit I smiled. This is my fourth outfit and I like it best, so I'm done with clothes now all I have to do is my hair and makeup.

"Bella do you want me to do your hair?" Victoria asked.

"yea." I replied.

"ok come sit right here." she told.

She had me sit in a chair in front of her mirror. In about ten minutes she was done with my hair. She also did my makeup for me. Since my clothes were black and red, she did my eye shadow black and red. My lipstick red and glossy.

When I was done I looked to see Vikki was done with herself . She was wearing a black and purple mini dress with black Fuck me heels. I was wearing black shorts and a black and red halter top, with black boots that come up to my thighs. We looked hot.

This is my way and Vikki's way of making each other feel better when some things wrong. We get all dressed up and then go out and get drunk and then laid by some fine dudes. Also, shortly after my turn we found out that Vampires can get drunk and its so cool. I guess the Cullen's were to stuck up to get drunk. But enough about them its time I have some fun a forget all them I've dwelled on them long enough anyway.

"Come on Bella I'm driving." Vikki said from the door way.

We walked out to Vikki's car and got in. We blasted the music as we drove

to the hottest club in Seattle. When we got there was a line out the door. But as we walked to the front of the line there was catcall and whistles from guys waiting outside.

"Hi." Vikki said to the bouncer at the door.

The bouncer took one very long look at mine and Vikki's boobs and then let us in, after he ask Vikki to save him a dance. As we walked in you could smell the smoke and alcohol in the air. And they we playing "it's a party". Then we walked to the bar and got some drinks. And like always we try all different kinds of drinks we try not to have the same kind of drink more than twice. We think its fun to try all those drinks in one night.

I got some kind of sour drink called "werewolf". We laughed at that, while

Vikki got a sweet drink called "candy cane from hell".

After we finished drinking we went dancing. After about ten of dancing out of the corner of I saw Vikki stiffen. I stopped dancing with some guy and turned towards her she looked really pissed.

"hey what's wrong? " I asked Vikki.

She pointed behind me and told me to look towards the door. I turned around and do you know who I saw those damn Cullen's. While except Carlisle and Esme. I rolled my eyes and then went back to dancing with the guy before who I learned that john was his name.

"Come on john lets get a drink." I told him.

Vikki followed us to the bar while john ordered our drinks, Vikki and I talked.

"Your not mad?" Vikki asked.

"Nope I'm ignoring them like you should."

"While ok but I would sure love to hit that." she said as she pointed to Emmett.

"He is cute isn't he." I said while I looked at Emmett right when he turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Dang you got a thing for you lord you got em all" she laughed.

I laughed and said no. Then john came back with my drink and sat down beside me and I sat in his lap while he put his hands around my waist.

Vikki was laughing her red headed ass off so I turned around to ask he what's so funny. All she did was laugh harder. And pointed behind me.

I turned around and saw Emmett and jasper all walking over here. I told john to go get me another drink before they reached us. He didn't even notice them. Vikki was still laughing. I kicked her under the table.

"well you going to just ignore me. Bells" Emmett said while leaning over my chair.

"Hey bells." jasper added.

"Hey jazz. Hi Emmett." I said while looking at Emmett.

"While I'm going to go talk and properly dance with john. You have fun with these two and let me no if you need help." Vikki said before she wicked at me.

"ok have fun with him you can keep him all night."

"yea while you get the good ones." she said while shacking her head. And walking away.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" Emmett asked me.

"sure why not."

"I want the next one." jasper said. As we walked away. I said yes and smirked at him. Then Emmett and I finally started dancing. He held my hips while I grided on him. We dance like that for a while and beside me I saw Vikki and john dancing. While they were kissing like horny rabbits. After we danced for a while longer Vikki came and interrupted me and Emmett dry humping. She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to the bar and ordered a round of shots for all five of us. Jasper had joined us again after he left some blonde.

Jasper was on one side of me and Emmett on the other. After all the shots we had we were pretty wasted. I was dancing with jazz while Emmett was with Vikki.

After that thing went pretty fast and the next morning I wake up to a naked Jazz and I was also naked so I could pretty much guess what happened.

You see when vamps get drunk we get tipsy like a human but it takes I lot of to get there. And we can also sleep while its still in our systems. But we wake up with a killer hangover.

Jazz groaned and fell out of my bed while I laughed and then stop because it hurt my head.

"what the hell happened?" jazz asked as he got back on the bed.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I replied.

**Thank you for reading!**

**I'll update in two days if i get at least 5 updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer Owns All Things Twilight...**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. But I just got my own laptop so I can update once or twice a week from now on. I hope u like. **

**Chapter 4**

Review

_"what the hell happened?" jazz asked as he got back on the bed._

_"I was going to ask you the same thing." I replied._

"Where are we?" jazz asked?

"My hotel room I think."

"WILL YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE." I heard Vikki say from the floor.

"YEA YOUR MAKING MY HEAD HURT WORSE, AND WHY THE HELL IS MY HEAD HURTING WERE VAMPIRES IT'S NOT SUPPOSE TO HURT." Emmett yelled from the floor.

"Please tell me you two have on some clothes." I said.

"Nope." Vikki said

I looked down there from on top of the bed and there were Emmett and Vikki butt naked on the floor with the sheet from my bed. I could not help but look at Emmett, he's big if you know what I mean. He just smirked and flexed his chest and muscles.

"See something you like? Wait.. Of course you do I remember you screaming my name last night."

"Dude Rose is going to kill you. And she was screaming my name." jazz said to Emmett. As he put his arm around me.

"Dude you were here while you were F-ing Vikki, I was on Bells so stop hating I had her screaming louder than you did.

While they were arguing about who was better my phone rang. When I looked at the caller id I saw it was Demetri my friend with benefits.

I pulled on a tank top and under wear before I answered the phone.

"Hello." I said as I got back on the bed.

"Hey babe, what you doing?" he said

Before I could even answer he was asking more questions.

"Who's that in the back ground and don't tell me it's Vikki, Why are you with other guy's.

"There just some of Vikki's friends gosh calm down and put the keys down." I said.

"Well you see I was already on my way and I'm pulling up at your hotel now." he said.

"Seriously. Ok by I'm going get dress and cute see in a few." I said before I hung up.

"Shit, shit, shit uhmm.. You guys need to put on some clothes and while I get dress Vikki explain."

"what the hell is going on." Emmett said as I walked into the bath room to take a quick shower.

When I walked into the bathroom Jazz followed me while Vikki pulled Emmett out the room. I got in the shower and tried to get jazzes sent off me. As I showered Jazz did the same we toke turns with the water. It was just so natural to be with jazz, I thought he was going to ask questions but he didn't until I said something.

"You don't want to know what's going on, or anything." I asked him.

"yea but I figure if you wanted me to no you would tell me."

"He's my friend with some benefits." I told.

As I watched jasper a lot of different emotions played across his I saw anger, sadness, but mostly jealousy.

"He gets jealous fast and I didn't fell like hearing him yell so I lied."

"but I'm sure I can make it up to you later after I get rid of him, and for you I will have him gone faster than you can run to the first floor." I said in his ear.

His eye darken and he wrapped his arms around me while I trailed kiss up and down his neck. Then slowly let me go and nearly growled at me.

"hurry up and get rid of him, before I take you right here. And you could also tell her you wont be needing him anymore." He growled out at me.

I just smiled and said ok and left while in went with Vikki and Emmett. About 30 seconds after they left Demetri showed up. As soon as I close the door he was kissing me and had me pinned to the door. He was all ready trying to take my shirt off. I pushed him off me.

"wait all you came here for was sex." I asked him. While I righted my shirt.

"well that what you always want so yea." he said walking towards me again.

"stop, look just go I don't need sex from you I already had some last night. So your services are not needed anymore. Bye, Bye." I said as I opened the door for him to leave and he look at me like I was crazy.

"your crazy, you just going to kick me out like that." he asked.

"yea bye." I said as he walked out the door, I closed it in his face.

Then I toke out my phone and texted Vikki and told her to tell Jazz to come back to the room. After that I sat there and waited.

**Hey guys please review.**

**I hope you like it.**

**I'll update by Monday. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, EVERY ONE WHO DOES WILL GET A SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Do you think Bella should be with Jasper or Edward or Demetri **


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephenie Meyer Owns All Things Twilight...**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. But I just got my own laptop so I can update once or twice a week from now on. I hope u like. **

**Chapter 5**

_Review_

_"your crazy, you just going to kick me out like that." he asked._

_"yea bye." I said as he walked out the door, I closed it in his face._

_Then I toke out my phone and texted Vikki and told her to tell Jazz to come back to the room. After that I sat there and waited._

Knock, Knock.

I went to the door already knowing who it is. I opened the door and there stood Jasper.

"Hey" he said.

"hi"

I opened the door wider for him to come in and he did and went to sit on the couch. I went and sat beside him but, leaving room between us because he really unsure about something.

"How do you fill about me, I just wanted to know because I really like you. I want us to be together, what do you think." Jasper blurted out.

I just sat there looking shocked. When I saw jazz getting scared and worried I spoke up.

"I… I LIKE you to Jazz." I said

"Really." he smiled, looking like he didn't believe me a little.

I jump up hugging him until he leaned back. We looked into each others eyes. I looked down at his lips then back up to his eyes. He did then same and then leaned in more, I did the same and the next thing I know his lips are on mine. My fingers were in his hair while his on my waist and on the back of my neck. It was one of the best kisses of my life.

Next thing I know jazz is picking me up and taking me to my room. While we were going we were taking clothes off. He put me on the bed were we stayed the rest of the day. After round one, there was a round 2, and 3. I've never been so glad that I'm a vampire in all my life, cause we don't get tired fast. But now I'm a little tired so were going to take a nap.

I go to sleep with Jazz's arms wrapped around me. I finally fell whole again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys that i have not updated in a while but I'm going to do better and ill have another chapter up tomorrow and maybe Sunday. Please leave any comments or request to be put in the story or any questions.<br>**

Review pleases ! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephenie Meyer Owns All Things Twilight...**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Chapter 6**

_Review_

_I go to sleep with Jazz's arms wrapped around me. I finally fell whole again._

_**Bella **_

I woke up to a phone ringing when I realized it wasn't mine when I heard Jazz answer his phone. I turned over and I heard him talking to someone. The person was asking where he was and why he hasn't been home since the day before yesterday.

"Alice calm down ill be home today." jazz said.

"ok Jazzy, I love you." Alice said.

"Love u too." he replied.

He shut his phone and ran a hand thru his hair. While I sat there completely still and hurt. I felt like my heart was ripped out my chest again. He turned around and looked shocked to see me up and looking at him. I guess he thought I was still asleep.

" Your awake."

"No shit Sherlock."

"How long have you been awake?"

" long enough, you said you and her weren't together?"

"we are technically but-"

"GET OUT. You lying son-of-a bitch."

"Wait Bella, Its not what you think."

" Get out now Jasper." I yelled as I started putting on my clothes. I saw out the corner of my eye that he was doing the same.

When he was dressed he over to me trying to hug me and begging me to just let him explain. I didn't listen and just started throwing stuff at him until he was walking out my room trying to duck the drawer from my dresser I throw at him. When we reach the living room where the door was I saw Vikki and Emmet. Vikki grabbed me asking me to explain to her why I was trying to kick Jazz out. After I told her why she looked pissed and she asked Emmet if he was still with Rosalie. He hesitated at first and nodded his head yes and she started yelling and throwing stuff and them both while I sat on the floor and watch. They eventually after saying they were going to leave them and this other bull, we didn't listen we just throw them out.

Once they were finally gone I broke down on the floor crying and Vikki was curled up next to me crying too. The pain just got worse and I fainted. The last thought going thru my head is I didn't know vampires could faint. OMG. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasper<strong>_

After I left Bella's Hotel I thought of how bad I screwed up. I would go back in the morning after she calmed down and tell her every thing and hoped she would forgive me or at least let me make it up and prove to her that I really do have DEEP feelings for her.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

I went to Bella's room and knocked and a old man answered the door. I asked him if Bells was here and said he doesn't know a Bella. He said they just got the room and hour ago.

That meant she left and I had no way of finding her. I went and told Em and he looked like someone had ran over his puppy. We went hunting it didn't really help us feel any better. I missed her greatly. I'm going to find her if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think.<br>**

**Review ****Please! **


End file.
